


A Most Beloved Pet

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Obedience, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Sanada is an excellent pet. It is only fitting that Atobe is the most excellent master ever.





	A Most Beloved Pet

When Atobe walked out of the bathroom, drying off his hair, Sanada was kneeling at the foot of the bed.

Atobe pretended not to notice him for a moment, walking over to drop his towel on the back of a chair. After all, Sanada had been waiting patiently all this time. Surely he could wait a little longer. Finally Atobe crossed the room to his waiting companion, well aware that his bare feet made little sound on the plush rug. Even so, Sanada refused to startle as Atobe brushed his fingers against one bare shoulder.

“You really have been nice and patient, haven’t you?” Atobe purred, letting his fingers dance along the tanned skin. “Did you have fun thinking of me in the shower, pet?”

“…I did.” Even now, the words were almost grudging as they fell from Sanada’s lips, his head bowed. Now, they couldn’t have that.

“Ah-ah. It seems you forgot something.” Atobe tangled his hand in Sanada’s hair, then tugged his head back to make him look up. “Try again, pet. How do we respond?”

Atobe could see the line of Sanada’s throat move under his fine collar as he swallowed, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I did… Master.”

“Much better.” Atobe smirked, releasing his grip. “Now, you must be tired from all this time kneeling. Get your ass in the air, pet.”

The response was immediate to the point of being eager, Sanada’s arms and face falling to the floor as he offered up his well-formed ass. Atobe gave it a light approving slap before walking past Sanada for the nightstand. He might have spent a bit longer picking out his things than was strictly necessary, but oh well. Patience was a virtue, and all that.

“As I remember, last time you had trouble relaxing for me. We wouldn’t want that to happen again, now would we, pet?” He paid little mind to Sanada’s somewhat muffled response, walking over and kneeling behind his obedient little pet.

Sanada shivered as Atobe first ran a lubed-up finger along the crease between his buttocks, moving easily as Atobe guided his legs further apart. He really made a delicious sight like this, his ass offered up for Atobe to admire. Still, it would have been a waste to do nothing but watch.

Sanada gave a small sound as Atobe worked a finger in. It might have been discouraging if he hadn’t known his pet was not exactly the most vocal person in the world. A gasp from Sanada was a full-hearted endorsement from someone else. Not that Atobe was interested in anyone else’s vocalisations, of course. He was quite content with his quiet little pet.

Atobe took his time with Sanada, carefully massaging the ring of muscle until it started to give. He then lubed up his toy of choice, smirking at the small moan that he gained when he started pushing the tapered tip inside. With a little twist, he pushed the toy in to its hilt, running his fingertip along the base to make sure the narrowest point rested snugly at Sanada’s entrance. Satisfied with his handiwork, he gathered the rest of his things and stood up, then pushed the button on his remote. He knew instantly that the toy had started its work as Sanada shuddered, his hips pushing back as though hoping to meet the tantalizing intrusion halfway.

“Now, I really should have mercy on your poor knees.” Atobe smirked. “Get up, pet. Sit on the bed.”

Sanada immediately scrambled up to his feet, seating himself on the edge of the bed. The change in position must have shifted the focus of the toy somewhat, as he made another small sound. He wasn’t showing any discomfort, though, so clearly this was going just fine.

Atobe set the lube and remote aside. Stepping in front of Sanada, he stroked his already hard cock for a moment, watching Sanada’s reactions. The dark eyes were intent on him, hungry with desire.

“You want this, don’t you, pet?” Atobe smirked, sliding his thumb over the tip of his cock. This drew a moan from his own throat, but then, he’d never been shy about this pleasure. “You want my cock in you, no matter what. You want me to fuck you until you forget even your own name. Isn’t that right, pet?”

“Yes, Master.” Sanada’s voice was rough and deep, tugging straight at the deepest strings of Atobe’s body.

“Well, I would so hate to make you wait.” Atobe reached forward to hook his finger on the ring attached to Sanada’s collar. “Show me how much you want me, pet.”

He hardly even needed to tug, Sanada falling towards him eagerly. No matter how many times he felt this, Atobe was never going to get sick of the sensation of Sanada’s mouth surrounding him. The wet heat took him in deep, deeper, until Sanada’s nose was brushing against the curls at the base of his cock. Sanada swallowed around him, and Atobe bucked his hips with a moan, seeking more of that wonderful sensation.

For such a stubborn man Sanada allowed himself to be guided quite easily, Atobe’s hand in his hair setting the pace. They had perfected this particular dance by now, anyway, both of them knowing exactly how much Sanada could take, how Atobe liked it the best.

Well as he knew Sanada, Atobe noticed immediately when something was going on. Tightening his grip on Sanada’s hair, he pulled his pet away from his cock. Sanada looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes, lips glistening with saliva. It was a beautiful sight, but not enough so to distract Atobe from the main issue.

“Now, really, pet.” He kept his voice soft. “Did I give you permission to touch yourself?”

Sanada‘s already flustered face turned an even deeper red, one hand still around his cock. “…No, Master.”

“That’s what I thought.” Atobe ran his hand along the side of Sanada’s face, running his thumb along his lips. “I think this impatience must mean you are ready for me, now. Lie down, and keep your hands behind your head.”

Sanada obeyed without pause, crawling over to the middle of the bed before turning over to lie on his back. With his hands behind his head, his whole body was open for admiration. Firm chest, toned arms, strong legs. And, of course, the pretty cock jutting proudly out of a bush of dark curls, and further below a hint of the base of the toy. Such a delicious man, and all of him belonged to Atobe.

Atobe took a moment to simply admire the sight, stroking some lube along his aching cock. Sanada had done a good job of getting him nice and wet, but it was still better to be safe than sorry. If Atobe ever was to hurt Sanada, he wanted it to be because he meant to do so, not because he did not prepare well enough.

Crawling between Sanada’s legs, Atobe pushed his knees up, allowing Atobe a better access to his ass. Stroking one hand along Sanada’s quivering thigh, Atobe turned off the vibration on the toy, then worked it out little by little. Sanada moaned as the toy slid free entirely, leaving him gaping for something else to fill him.

“Shhh, pet. I’m going to give you exactly what you need.” Atobe kissed the side of Sanada’s knee, then lifted Sanada’s legs over his arms. With his new angle, he pressed his cock against Sanada’s entrance, satisfied to find Sanada’s body still welcoming.

For all the preparation, Atobe still took his time, thrusting just a little deeper each time before pulling back again. Sanada seemed to disagree with this strategy, making small sounds that almost could have been encouragement for him to move faster, but Atobe ignored them. Sanada was supposed to be patient about this, after all, and besides, Atobe didn’t take well to being ordered around by his precious pet.

When he finally got himself buried deep inside Sanada, Atobe took a moment to simply savour the feeling. When he started to move again, it was slow at first, but he quickly picked up the pace as it was clear Sanada was more than ready for him. Sanada clearly agreed, his eyes shut tight as he practically whined at every thrust, face flushed and chest heaving.

Once he got going, Atobe kept up his relentless pace, determined to give Sanada his all. After all, his pet had been so patient; he deserved a nice reward for it. And what better reward could he even hope for than getting fucked silly by his beloved master?

Feeling his own climax drawing near, Atobe gritted his teeth, reaching for Sanada’s cock with one hand. It was hot and heavy in his hand, and it twitched slightly in response as he started stroking it in time to his thrusts. Knowing he couldn’t hold back much longer, Atobe leaned forward with a breathless growl.

“Come for me, pet,” he said. “Show me how badly I have wrecked you…”

Sanada was obedient as ever, clenching around him mere moments later as Atobe’s hand coaxed him into coming. His seed spilling all over his stomach, Sanada was still quivering as Atobe reached his own climax inside him.

Panting and gasping, Atobe withdrew himself carefully, mindful of Sanada’s sensitive state. Guiding Sanada’s legs down to the bed again, Atobe crawled up his body, going for a kiss.

It took a few breathless kisses for either of them to regain their ability to speak, but finally, Atobe managed a chuckle. “How are you feeling, love?”

“Very well fucked.” Sanada smiled into the kiss. “Afraid I still remember my name, though.”

Atobe smirked. “Well, it’s always good to have goals for next time.” He stole one last kiss before sitting up. “Now, you relax. I’ll just take care of the cleanup and then join you.”

It didn’t take him too long to clean the toy and clean the most of the mess on his body, but Sanada had nevertheless managed to fall into a half-doze by the time he returned. Atobe gently wiped down Sanada’s body, cleaning up the sweat and semen and lube. Sanada murmured something, but Atobe couldn’t make out the words. That was fine. He was pretty sure he got the gist of it, anyway.

He thought Sanada was actually asleep by the time Atobe crawled into bed with him, drawing the covers up over them both. However, as he caressed Sanada’s chest, murmuring quiet words of praise and encouragement, Sanada rolled over to face him.

“You always do this,” Sanada murmured, his voice amused but sleepy. “Praising me like I’m an obedient puppy.”

“Nonsense. I would never fuck a puppy.” Atobe pressed little kisses to the corners of Sanada’s mouth. “Besides, aftercare is important.”

“I wasn’t complaining. Just making an observation.” Sanada nuzzled him. “Now, I’m going to sleep. Feel free to enjoy the sound of your own voice a bit longer.”

“You’re teasing, but you know I’m going to keep talking.” Not very loud, of course, he did not want to stop Sanada from getting his rest. Still, he did need to tell Sanada exactly how well he had done, how sexy and beautiful and very loved he was, whether Sanada heard it or not.

He was sure that even in his dreams, Sanada knew it, anyway.


End file.
